I Have The Passion
by Sagutcheway-06
Summary: Lex. Drunk. Chloe. Determined. Set during the second season. Updated on 120106 Possible Second Chapter!


Ah Fuck it, who the hell was he kidding?

Lex took a long shot from the whiskey bottle he held tenderly in his hands, and settled it on the glass table in front of him. He stared into the fire, forgetting a sweet moment, only to glance up at the picture of his mother. Beautiful and innocent in every way, and that is everything that he never will be. His heart saddened for a moment, nearly making him cry out, but then he glanced away. His office went unkempt for nearly two days and it was as if a hurricane went through it. Lex made a mental note to get someone to clean up, pronto.

His heart crushed for the past week, Lex could only think of one way to get his mind of it. Drinking, and its accommodating numbness that sometimes followed. That was why he was here, staring at his second bottle that day. Hell, he couldn't even get drunk, only semi-drunk and he can't die, just a fucken typical freak. Though, sometimes he did get drunk, the effect of it was minimal it pissed him off at most. So, all he ended up being was just a fool sitting in front of his fire and staring longingly at it. Sad and depressed, which is Lex Luthor hidden. "Ah fuck it." He said, and got up. He staggered for a moment, before realizing he didn't know where he was going. Who was he kidding? No one to see, and no one to look forward to seeing. He plopped back down on the chair.

Why was he such in a foul mood? Ask Clark Fucking Kent. Clark fucking Kent who knew from right to wrong, who knew what to do next and who can see the right things in people, while Lex sees the bad in people. Smallville's owns golden boy, there to protect them.

Ask Clark and all you will get is an oblivious "I don't know."

Then again, the young man shouldn't know. For god sake's, he's only 16! Such a tender age, and already Lex could see the burden in the eyes. In addition the drama, Lana Lang and Chloe Sullivan? The most gorgeous girls in Smallville, and yet, Clark is the one left to choose between them. Not that it really matters, since Chloe Sullivan is his best friend and if Clark chooses Lana Lang, she will always be there. Ah, what is he talking about choosing? Lana is Clark's "one true love", Chloe doesn't stand a chance.

Lex wished he could choose. Wish he could choose between two beautiful girls and know that they don't want his money. All they would want from him is love, his love, and everything his soul has to offer. He would choose the one that makes his world spin around, makes his heart beat faster, and makes his palms sweat. She would be the one to make him feel happy, and alive. She would be the one the make him feel like wanting to donate all his money away, and know that she wouldn't care. She would love him when he's sad, and hate him whenever. His mind flew to Chloe Sullivan. Nevertheless, there are no other Chloe Sullivan, no copycat he would gladly have, and he was only introduced to the gold diggers, the tramps who only wanted his money and only his money. From there sprouted love, but only a one-sided love. Everything he had ever loved had turned to shit.

A knock is heard not so far, and Lex left it to his butler who made a big fuss to stay with him. He'd agreed, only because he would eventually need someone to carry his ass up to bed. Still, his curiosity was heightened. Who would visit him after two days of disappearing from Smallville's lights? Not that anyone would care for him, but someone must have the decency to find out why. Probably Clark and that's definitely not the person he wants to see right now. Of course, it's probably Lana, coming to find out the truth and relief the gossipers of Smallville that he's depressed. Or mentally insane.

But he had never expected Chloe Sullivan to strode through his doors, with a determined look on her face. One look at him and the bottle in his hands, she frowned.

"What do you want, Chloe?"

"I want you to get up off your high throne and stop drinking." She demanded, and walked over. Before he could do anything, she grabbed the bottle forcibly. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself." He tried to reach for his bottle, but she kept it far from him.

"Who the hell said I was feeling sorry for myself?" He growled, slurring his words.

"I did." She walked to his little bar and put the bottle there. Turning around she faced him with a serious look on her face. "Your not the only one Clark Kent hurts."

Her words slapped him with its bluntness, but he showed nothing. "This isn't about him." His words slurred, he tried to stand. "And why the hell do you care?"

"I care because you're my friend," She rushed over to help him stand. "And because you're my fathers employer and I don't want my father to be out of the job because you died of alcohol overdose." He shrugged off her arm, and glared at her.

"What the hell do you want?" He suspected something she wants from him, but couldn't read the expression on her face. It was there, but he couldn't grasp it. He was way too drunk to deal with the whirlwind Smallville calls Chloe Sullivan.

She feigned surprise. "I, Chloe Sullivan, want something from Lex Luthor? No…" She drawled out the last word, mocking him.

He only glared at her, not quite sure what to say to her words. "Go away, Chloe." Then he tried to walk to the door.

"You're in no right place to walk yourself up those stairs." She came beside him, grabbing his arm. "I'm here to help you."

"You're my butler now?" He cheekily asked.

She smirked at him. "If I was, then I'd probably be dead by now." She answered, and turned him to the direction of the bedroom. "Come on, big boy, let's get you to bed."

Feeling his pride swell, he swung his arm off her shoulder. "I can get there myself."

"Sure you can." She drawled out that word, and watched amusingly as he tried to right himself using the wall. She nearly laughs when he missed the first step. He glared at her, but continued. In a haste to get away, he missed the first and second step, only to land flat on his face. Her laughter rang out, as she came beside him, sprawled on the floor, where he slid down too. "Now do you think you can get up yourself?

He shook his head, admitting defeat. "Just give me a moment here." And closed his eyes.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No."

"Good, because no way in hell I want a Luthor crying on my shoulder." She shuddered lightly. "Bad enough I have to endure through a Lang."

Angered, he shot up. She looked at him, amused, as he once again tried to get up the stairs, no much success. She sighed, and took his arm into hers. "Don't be stubborn." She couldn't understand why he couldn't get up the stairs. Just one-step up, and another. Less than 8 inches apart, Lex could've been able to do it. Bloody hell, a blind person could do it better than he just did. A freakin' monkey!

She dragged him up most of the way, him missing most of the steps and when they reached the top stairs, she had to stop. "Now where the hell is your room?" She looked as far as her sight could reach down the hall and saw at least six doors. If he said the next floor, she was sure she was going to leave his ass there.

He frowned. "Pick one." He leaned heavily against her, not realizing it, and tried to figure it out. "Damn, where's the butler when you need him?"

She smirked up at him. "Depend on him a lot, eh?" She heaved his arm into a more comfortable position.

He ignored her. "Uh, this one." He pointed to the nearest one.

"You sure?" She asked, amusement evident in her voice, but went to open the door with her free hand. "Oh thank god." She said when she opened the door. It was his room, darkened by the closed curtains, but definitely his room.

"Thank you Chloe." He once again attempted to unwrap himself from her, but somehow managed to stub his toe on the door. How, she'll never know.

"Oh shit." He cried out, and winced. Chloe tried to stifle her laughter. "Admit Luthor, you need someone when you're drunk, even if it's me."

He puffed his chest and spun around to face her. "I do not need anybody! Especially when I am drunk. I am perfectly fine to take care of myself." A dizzy spell took over him and he grabbed hold of the doorframe.

"Just like when you tried to walk those stairs?"

"A Luthor doesn't need anybody!" The words sounded lame even to his ears.

"Well if that is so, then stop drinking and sulking over how perfect Clark Kent is!"

He gaped at her. "This isn't about that kid!" He shouted. Maybe Chloe was telepathic and she had heard every curse and name he called Clark Kent in the past few days that would even make a sailor blush. God, he hoped not. He actually shuddered at the thought.

"Sure." She rolled her eyes at him, and pushed past him. "Hey, this is my room." He staggered as he tried to follow her to the bed.

Chloe eyed the bed. "I can tell. Purple satin sheets, blue pillowcases, and a black comforter." She snorted. "God Luthor, this is like your choice of colour for everything. I just only hope not your underwear..."

"Get out." He demanded as he sat down on the left side. "Not until I see your ass under that blanket, your eyes shut and not thinking of Clark Kent." She crossed her arms and looked expectantly at him from the right side of the bed. "This much thinking of Clark, I sometimes wonder about your sexuality…" She breathed.

"Who the hell says this is about Clark?" He shifted a bit to glare at her.

"I do, and that isn't the only thing that's bothering you, but like I said, I don't want a Luthor crying on my shoulders." She glared back. "Now get your ass in bed." He was about to bite back something, but changed his mind. He learned from her father never to mess with a determined Sullivan, especially the women.

Grudgingly, he stood and started on the buttons of his shirt.

"Hey, this isn't a strip show!"

"No, this is my bedroom." He grumbled, and looked over his shoulders at her. "If you have a problem with naked men, please do turn around." He said challengingly. If he was sober and said that to her, he would have smacked his own butt. Her father would kill him. HIS father would kill him.

She smirked. "Me, bothered by naked hot guy? Not at all, please do continue."

Lex swallowed heavily. That one wasn't expected. Slowly, he undid his buttons. His fingers weren't his best friends right now, not like usually. He slid it off, and he glanced at Chloe. She seemed firm in her decision to see him to bed. That seemed to boost his strength, and he unzipped his pants and slid it off. Turning around, he stood only clad in shorts in front of 17-year-old girl. God, his mother would have really loved him! Glancing at her, she seemed taken with his body…

"You like?" He managed.

She smirked, how she does it he probably will never know. "Whatever, Luthor." She grinned, and pushed back the covers. She motioned for him to lie down, and he shook his head. But he got into the bed and covered himself quickly, her eyes were doing that 'look'. Finally realizing how tired he really is, he closed his eyes.

"Don't you know by now? You're gay…"

"My name's Lex, not Luth-... WHAT?!"


End file.
